


Disturbed Youth

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Mal can't stay focused on her studying which causes frustration for Jess.





	

Jess narrowed her eyes at Mal as the girl shifted in her desk chair again. She knew Mal couldn’t focus. They were in the middle of exam week, right before Christmas. She couldn’t blame the girl, though, all she wanted was to go home and see her family; she’d missed them over Thanksgiving. Despite all this, Jess still wanted to kill Mal. When she shifted again Jess growled, slamming her book shut and shoving it into her bag. That got Mal to shoot up in her seat.

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed as Jess turned to face her, “I’ll stop I promise. Don’t leave me here alone, it’ll just get worse.” She practically begged and Jess felt for her. She sighed running her hand through her hair. 

“Fine, but I’m going to use the bathroom,” Jess said, grabbing her phone and keys. She stormed out of the room and dialed Christine as she went.

“Hey squirt,” she greeted and Jess sighed in relief. 

“I’m gonna kill her Sinc.”

“Who? Little Mal? What’d she do this time? Do I need to call Tobin and have her set her kid straight?” Jess laughed at that.

“No, she just can’t focus. I’m trying to study and I need her to stop moving all over the place.”

“Oh, easy. Go play some one-on-one for like half an hour, it’ll work wonders for you both,” Sinc said and Jess sighed, she wasn’t sure that would actually calm Mal down.

“I have to study, though.”

“Trust me, a break every once in awhile won’t ruin you.”

“But—”

“No buts, now go. The sooner you get started the sooner you finish and the sooner your nose will be in that book again.”

“Fine,” Jess huffed.

“Don’t take that tone with me, I’ll get Tanc on the phone.”

“She loves me. She’d send a care package and threaten to scare Mal.”

“Well, after that last time…”

“Was she aiming to break us up?” Jess asked.

“I was sworn to secrecy. All I’m allowed to say is your children must play for Canada.”

“Well, that’s a given.”

“Good luck with that, it’s going to be hard to get the Americans to give up custody of what is destined to be an adorable badass soccer player. Press and Tobin would be like grandparents… oh, good luck.”

“You’ll help me, though, right?”

“Of course.”

“Oh my god, we can’t be talking about kids right now. I don’t need that extra stress,” Jess groaned.

“Go back, get your girl, go play some, then study again.” 

“Ok. Love you Sinc.”

“You too, kid. Good luck on your exams.” 

“Thanks.” Jess hung up and headed back to her room. She opened the room and Mal was staring at her with her phone pressed to her face.

“Bye!” She shouted before tossing the phone down on her bed.

“Wanna go get a little one-on-one action in?” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jess pulled Mal to her feet and kicked their soccer ball up to her hands. The two walked down to the field by their dorm. Jess kicked the ball toward Mal and they started playing. 

An hour later, they made their way back inside. Mal was yawning as they opened the door.

“I’m going to nap,” she said and Jess looked at her.

“Babe, you gotta study.” She pointed out and Mal leaned up kissing her.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Jess chuckled. “Up to you.” Mal laid down on her bed, and Jess turned the lights off besides the one over her own desk. Five minutes later, Mal was tossing and turn, unable to get comfortable. Jess sighed again.

“Jess…” Mal said softly and Jess turned to face her.

“Yes?” She asked slightly annoyed.

“Will you cuddle with me?” Mal asked and Jess smiled softly. She grabbed her book and made her way over to Mal, who lifted her blanket up and let Jess slide in next to her. Mal quickly curled into Jess’ side, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. Jess wrapped an arm around the girl, kissing her temple.

“Get some sleep.”

“Love you, Jess,” Mal said softly, sleep overtaking her.

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was Mal yesterday, I think I spun around in my desk chair like 200 times. Now off to take exams and hopefully pass since I didn't study.


End file.
